wssfandomcom-20200222-history
BuCUE "Buddy"/Gunpla
The TMF/A-802 BuCUE or TMF/GN-802 BuCUE is a Mobile Suit of the Cosmic Era timeline. Is the first and main body of Buddy, and belongs to Squadron 4 of the Class Nation Fereshtern in the Gundam Build War Technology & Combat Characteristics Original Description The TMF/A-802 BuCUE is a ZAFT mobile suit designed for ground combat. Unlike other Class Nation ZAFTAIN mobile suits, the BuCUE is a quadruped, looking more like a dog than a humanoid. The four-legged design distributes the weight of the BuCUE, giving it greater balance and the ability to move on irregular or difficult terrains on earth much more easily and nimbly than standard two-legged MS. Additionally each leg is equipped with a caterpillar-treads. BuCUE can enter a "tank-mode" by crouching down and moving on these treads, giving it greater speed when travelling on terrains such a sandy deserts or snowy fields. Because BuCUE do not have manipulator hands they cannot use standard mobile suits weapons. Instead, the BuCUE possess a turret mount on its back that can mount either a 2-barrel 450mm railgun or a 13-tube 400mm missile launcher for ranged combat. These were originally the BuCUE's only weapons. After ZAFT's theft and study of the G Project mobile suits (in the Gundam SEED series), ZAFT upgraded the BuCUE by incorporating a double edged beam saber mounted in the units head, allowing it to charge at an enemy unit and cut it in half. In terms of defense, the BuCUE possesses an armor strong enough to withstand impacts from conventional hand weapons, such as RPGs. '"Buddy"' The first main body of the A.I. POOCH program, the BuCUE was found partially buried in the desert. Retaining most of the features and functions of the original, the BuCUE body was an actually Gunpla Model that was abandoned and, as the rules stated, those who retrieved it not from the original themed Class Nation, can keep it and use as either technological reverse-engineering or Gunpla Fighter model. However, since it belongs to the Cosmic Era Timeline and not from the Anno Domini Timeline, it has very limited power supply and none of Fereshtern mechanics knew how to refuel it. That stated, Squad 4's Mechanic built a Integrated System Pack for the hound that uses a GN Drive Tau, which will provide power to the BuCUE and gave it capabilities to use GN technology. For some reason, the BuCUE model have blueprints and data of the entire BuCUE line in the on-board electronic system, which helps Squad 4's Mechanic to rebuild some parts of the BuCUE to fully use GN tech, like the GN Composite Armor. Also, the model itself was surprisingly detailed, enough to be of [http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Real_Grade 'R'eal 'G'rade] Gunpla Level, inclusive of the advanced inner frame technology of the Master Grade line. The head itself was advanced and complex: from the exterior, it looks like the original, but the interior reveals that is has many micro joints and features not of the original. It's unknown who built such an advanced HG Gunpla, but it seems to be incomplete (as seen it still retains the original HG outer/armor parts) and was abandoned for a number of months, probably a few years. It is also unknown whether the A.I. Program Suki installed into the BuCUE caused it to have a dog-like personality, which within the program's code never shows any dog or POOCH coding. Armaments Original Armaments ;*2-Barrel 450mm Railgun :One of two weapons that can be mounted on the suit's turret mount on its back, these two barrel railguns use electricity, rather than gunpowder, to accelerate the projectiles, giving them a stronger impact and longer range than other weaponry. Due to the BuCUE's quadruped design, it is able to fire steadily, without worry of recoil or kickback. ;*13-Tube 400mm Missile Launcher :The other weapon that can be mounted on the suit's turret mount on its back, it contains missiles that are larger and stronger than the missiles used by most mobile suits. ;*Double-Edged Beam Saber :The suit's primary melee weapon and only beam weapon, it is a later addition to the suit. Mounted in the mouth, it is primarily used for hit and run attack, in which the suit hits an enemy unit as it charges forward. However, for some reason, it was omitted on this model. GN Tech ;*GN Integrated Weapon System Pack :Based on the original weapons of the BuCUE, the system consist of 2-Barrel 320mm Beam Cannon and two 7-tube 300mm GN Missile Launcher. :;*2-Barrel 320mm GN Beam Cannon ::Based on the 2-Barrel 450mm Railgun, it retains most of the functions and features, but as a GN Beam Cannon. Lighter and steadier than the original, they have a forward 90-spherical-degree firing solution of the Gundam Kyrios' Tail Booster's GN Cannon, applied for mid-to-long ranged shooting. It is far to the sides of the system. :;*7-tube 300mm GN Missile Launcher ::Based on the 13-Tube 400mm Missile Launcher, it's located in the middle of the system, and have a concealable mechanism that retracts it into the system when not in use (based on the pop-up headlamps of some cars). ;*GN Beam Claw :Like the GN Claws of the GNX series, it was integrated into the "paw" of the BuCUE and is smaller than the original GN Beam Claws. It is used similarly to how canines fight. Can emit a beam saber from each claw. It replaced the omitted double-edged beam saber. ;*GN Vulcan :A pair of 100mm GN Vulcan cannons installed to the head where the beam saber was. Nearly as powerful as the wrist-mounted versions and slightly less than the GN Beam Rifle II, it is use as the "fangs" of the hound Gunpla. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Integrated System Pack :Redesigning the turret mount to have hardpoints like the BuCUE Hound, Squad 4's Mechanic built a GN-ISP attachment for "Buddy". Consist of base connector attached on the turrent mount system, a GN Drive Tau at the end, and another hardpoint mounting system on top. The pack fuels the pooch MS with the GN Particle-converted electricity and gave it the capabilities to use most GN technology and weaponries. The GN Drive Tau located on the rear's moving hinge, which is used as a propulsion system, much like the GN Mobile Suits. It's also use as a tail, whenever Buddy shows expressive gestures, whether wagging the "tail" as happy or straighten when in battle mode. Optional Equipment History Found partially buried in the sand trenches of the desert. Variants Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons